Instituto Internacional De Ooo
by Ice Prince 93
Summary: Que pasari si Finn seria el hijo de un magnate multimillonario y Neiva fuera una humana comun y corriente con una extralla enfermedad, Finn podra llegar al corazon de esta noble chica al cambiar si actitud de niño mimado, Neiva podra sobrevivir a los celos de algunas de las Fans de Finn?, entren y descubranlo x3


**Si si si, lo se tengo otras historias en progreso, pero me opte por despejar mi mente haciendo una totalmente distinta.**

**Anoche me encontraba leyendo un poco tardesito...**

**PN: un poco!, estuviste hasta las dos de la mañana como lelo leyendo historias de Adventure Time**

**-y ya se fue mi tranquilidad, chic s les presento a la Princesa Nevada, Neiva**

**PN: es un gusto *sonrie mientras saluda con su mano***

**- y bueno, a ti que te importa si duermo o no, es mi salud, puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana -3-**

**PN:pero echabas tus carcajadas como un lunatico, por el amor de dios, hasta llamaron para gritarnos que callaramos a nuestro perro...y adivina que, !no tebnemos perro!**

**-ya ya, vete a dar tus besucotes con Finn, ya creo que te extralla =P**

**PN: *le toma de la oreja y lo jala a su altura* cuidado con lo que dice, asi que te pondras a iniciar esta historia en lo que yo me voy con Finn**

**-ta bueno, ta bueno, pero deja mi orejita que me la vas a arrancar**

**PN: *le suelta la oreja haciendo que se nederese* mas te vale para que la proxima si te la arranco *se va del cuarto***

**-Bruja -.-, bueno, comoseos, que aquella bruja ya tomo mucho tiempo valioso**

* * *

ya se encontraba saliendo el sol en la gran ciudad de Ooo, en algunas calles ya se encontraban en movimiento por los carros y autobuses que ivan de lado a lado, gente se dirijia a sus respectivos trabajos, en una una zona a las afueras de la ciudad, unas cuantas se encontraban instaladas sercas de un bosque, en una bella casa de dos pisos de color blanca un hombre de cabellos negros y piel morena vetido como un todo ejecutivo salia de aquella casa, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta para darce media buelta y despedirce de su mujer de cabellos rubios, piel blanca y solo vestia una bata blanca -adios Margaret, me voy al trabajo, quieres que traiga algo para la cena?- el decia el tipo a su esposa solo se dedico a decirle 'solo trae la leche, recuerda que dia es hoy Joshua- dijo margaret a su esposo -ya sabes que nunca se me olvida- dicho esto, Joshua despide a su esposa con un beso y se dirije a su auto para irse directo a su trabajo

mientra, Margaret entra s u casa y cierra la puerta detras de ella se dirije a los pies de las escaleras para dar un grito y despetar a sus hijos -!Marshall, Neiva, Deimon, es hora de levantarse!- grito la mujer resiviendo una respuesta de su hijo mayor -pero es muy temprano mama y hoy no trabajo- decia el Marshall desde su cuarto saliendo de este, este es de cabellos negros, piel palida y de ojos cafeses, vestia una camisa de blanca para dormir y un pantalon de a cuadros rojos con negros -pero hay clases Marshall, hoy entrar a su nueva escuela que les consiguio el jefe de su padre-dijo Margaret con algo de enojo a su hijo, de un cuarto adjunto sale una chica de cabellos blancos, vestia una camisa de manga larga azul, y pantalon de pijama del mismo color, era de piel blanca y algo muy destcado en ella era su blanca cabellera que llegaba hasta su sintura -miren quien desperto, si es la "Niña Del Aro"- se burlo el palido de su pequeña hermanita depido a su cabello todo revuelto y como cubria parte de su rostro

-sigue haci de gracioso y are realidad la maldicion- decia esta con enojo hacia su hermano -Marshal Lee, no moleste a tu hermana, se supone que eres el mayor, tienes que dar el ejemplo a tus hermanos menores- decia con algo de molestia Margaret a su hijo mayor, entonce una tercera puerta que estaba al fondo del pasillo sale un pequeño niño de 4 años con su pijama cafe, como arrastraba un osito de peluche con su mano y se tallaba su ojo derecho, era de cabellos negros y ojos azules marino -ola pequeño Deimon, dormiste bien?- decia Neiva mientras iva a lado de su hermanito y lo cargaba en sus brazos, este solo haciente con la cabeza -vengan niños, que les preparare sus desayunos faboritos- decia Margaret con una voz suave y calida para los tres chicos (que?, creyeron que serian Finn y Jake, jeje, ellos viven en otra parte x3)

-no puede ser, Waffles con ceresas, mis favoritos- decia Marshall mientras bajaba rapido por la escaleras en lo que seguia a su madre -vamos Deimon, que mama preparara unos ricos hot cakes y a mi pan tostado nevado- decia la chica animada, Deimon solo se abrazo de su hermana mayor, esta era una mañana normal para esta firma -que emocion, hoy comensamos nuestras clases en la nueva escuela- decia la peli-blanca miesntras comia de su pan tostado con azucar en polvo 'pero era necesario matricularnos en esa escuela de ricachones, digo, nosotros no encajaremos hay- decia un tanto molesto e inseguro Marshall -no se a que te refieres hermano mayor, a mi me gusta la nueva escuela- decia Deimon -tu aun eres muy pequeño Deimon, no lograrias entenderlo- decia Marshall mientras le daba un mordisco a uno de sus Waffles, entonces Neiva voltea a ver el reloj de la cosina -oh, oh, y nunca lo entendera si llegamos tarde, hay que alistarnos, vamos Deimon- decia Neiva mientras tomade la mano a su hermanita y corrian escaleras arriba directo a sus cuartos.

despues de un rato, Neiva sale con una Falda de cuados grcies con rayas negras, una camisa escolar blanca de manga larga muy bien arreglada y planchada y una corbata negra, sus calsetas llegaban hasta un poco mas abajo de sus rodillas y unas zapatillas negras, su cabello estaba muy bien arreglado y peinado, y tenia puerta una diadema negra, esta voltea a ver al cuerto de su hermanito pequeñoeste sale con un pantalon Caki, zapatos negros, un chaleco negro y una camisa escolar blanca de manga corta -bien, solo falta el muerto viviente- decia Neiva con enojo, entonces Marshall sale de su cuarto y con cara de fastidio, vestia igual que Deimon, pero no tenia el chaleco de la escuela y usaba una corbata negra -neh, aqui estoy- decia esto con una voz de fastidio -sigue haci o tendre que ponerte una estaca sobre tu corazon- decia Neiva burlona mientras resivia una mirada furtiva de su hermano Mayor -hay bueno, ya no te esponjes- decia la peli-blanca ya calmando sus risas

ya pasado los tres hermano ya habian salido de su casa directo a su escuela -te lo digo, en esa escuela de ricachones nos molestaran por haber resivido esa tonta beca- decia con enojo Marshall mientras caminaba por las banquetas directo a la escuela -tu tranquilo hermano, conosiendote bien, te llamaran a la direccion por haber golpeado a uno al haberte molestado por ser becado, muy tipico de ti- decia con burla Neiva mientras hiva tomando de la mano a Deimon -oyes, me tengo que defender, no dejare que me umillen cada vez que se les de la regalada gana- decia Marshall con enojo -jajajaja lo se, tambien lo que haran mama y papa una vez que los llamen, adios banda y adios guitarra- decia Neiva haciendo entrar en razon -ta bueno, prometo no hacer nada- decia Marshall mientras daba una vuelta en una esquina para ya llegar a la escuela 'descuida, estare a tu lado para que no te metas en problemas- decia esta burlona, entonces los tres entraron a la escuela -bien, ire a llavar a Deimon al quinder, tu espera aqui- decia esta mientras llebava a su hermanito al quinder que estaba frente a la prepa de estos dos, Marshall solo se quedo en la entrada de la escuela viendo como entraban los alumnos, todos vestidos como el y las chicas vestida como su hermana, pero entre la multitud, un grupo de chicas hiva riendo y entre ellas, vio a la chica mas hermosa de todas, era de piel blanca, cabellos rubios, ojos azulados y sobre su cabeza tenia una diadema con orejas de conejos blancas, vesti igual que hermana, era tan bella.

**Mientras Con El Grupo De Chicas**

-Fiona, no voltes, pero ya tienes un nuevo pretendiente en la entrada de la escuela, Grumos, es todo un galanaso- decia la chica de cabellos purpura a su amiga (version humana de la Princesa Grumosa), entonces Fionna voltea a ver y nota como el chico la miraba fijante, esta solo se sonrojo al ver al apuesto chico mirarla, regresa su mirada hacia enfrente -no lo se Riona, aun no supero mi roptura con Marck' decia Fionna con una voz de tritesa

**Regresando Con Marshall**

Marshall solo volteo su mirada al nota que aquella bella chica lo noto, pero de pronto noto que alguien lo miraba -como dicen por hay "es amor a primera vista"- decia la peli-blanca con una voz de burla y una mirada picara para su hermano, Marshall solo alejo su vista de su hermana menor y le dijo un -callate enana- decia con enojo mientras entraba a su nueva escuela -esto sera un dia largo- dijo con molestia mientras era seguido por su hermanita quien aun se seguia burlando de el.

* * *

**BUENO, AUNQUE TARDE UN POCO EN ESCRIBIRLO, AHORA VEO QUE NO ES MUY LARGA, PERO DE ESO ME ENCARGO EN UN RATO, POR CIERTO, ANDO BUSCANDO PERSONAJES, SI DESEAN INCLUIR ALGUN PERSONAJE, MANDEMEN UN REVIEWS O INBOX CON LA DESCRIBCION DEL PERSONAJE, SU NOMBRE Y ACTITUD Y CON GUSTO VERE SI LOGRO INTEGRARLO O MTRICULARLO EN EL INSTITUTO DE Ooo xD**


End file.
